The present invention relates to audio speakers, and more specifically, to an analog audio speaker panel with dynamically formed radiating speaker elements at various user-defined locations on the panel.
Audio reproduction systems have evolved relatively significantly over the years from a single speaker system that produced monaural sound, to a pair of speakers that produced stereo sound, to quadraphonic audio speaker systems, to the present-day 5.1 and 11.2 speaker arrangements. The constant driving force has been to more accurately reproduce sound in a spatial manner.